prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Divas of Doom
Natalya: |weights = Beth Phoenix:150 lbs Natalya:135 lbs |billed = Beth Phoenix:Elmira, New York Natalya:Calgary, Alberta |debuted=August 12, 2011 |disbanded= March 18, 2012 |promotions=WWE }} The Divas of Doom was a villainous professional wrestling stable consisting of Beth Phoenix and Natalya in WWE, with Phoenix assigned to the Raw brand and Natalya assigned to the SmackDown brand. However, they appear on either show due to Phoenix being the current WWE Divas Champion and Raw being billed as a "Supershow" featuring SmackDown superstars. Phoenix and Natalya first began teaming together when the latter was Divas Champion and was feuding with LayCool in late September 2010. Their careers diverged again after the end of this feud, until both women turned heel in early August 2011, developing the character of anti-divas violently opposed to the acceptance of "cute"/"perky"/"Barbie doll" divas in the company. Their slogan of "Pin-Up Strong" is also the name of Natalya's new submission maneuver used to torture the divas during this gimmick. History Early history (2010) In late 2010, following the split of Natalya's stable The Hart Dynasty, Natalya set her sights on LayCool (Michelle McCool and Layla) and the Divas Championship. After coming up short twice due to LayCool's machinations, Natalya finally defeated the duo in a handicap match for the Divas Championship at Survivor Series on November 21. She was attacked after the match by LayCool, but Beth Phoenix, returning from an injury she'd suffered in May which was credited to LayCool, made the save and then congratulated Natalya. From there, the two formed an alliance against LayCool, and at the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs pay-per-view in December, Phoenix and Natalya defeated Lay-Cool in the first Divas tag team tables match in WWE history. The alliance quietly ended a month later when Natalya lost the Divas Championship to Eve Torres at the 2011 Royal Rumble and went back to competing exclusively on the Raw brand. Divas Championship (2011–2012) On the August 1 episode of Raw, both Divas competed in a Divas battle royal to determinate who will receive a WWE Divas Championship match against Kelly Kelly at the Summerslam pay-per-view, which was ultimately won by Phoenix. After the match, she turned heel by attacking Kelly, stating that her "days as the perky blonde little bimbo are officially over." On the August 5 episode of SmackDown, Natalya faced her recent protégé AJ in singles competition in a winning effort, and afterward also turned heel brutally attacking AJ and telling Phoenix "I'm with you sister. The days of the cute perky little princesses are over." Beth Phoenix and Natalya officially debuted together as "The Divas of Doom" on the August 12 episode of SmackDown defeating The Chickbusters (AJ and Kaitlyn), who they continued to assault after the match. Natalya then accompanied Phoenix to her Divas Championship match at the SummerSlam pay-per-view against Kelly Kelly who was accompanied by Eve Torres. Phoenix failed to retrieve the title from Kelly after she reversed the Glam Slam into a roll-up. On the August 30 episode of the SmackDown, defeating Kelly Kelly and Alicia Fox. On the September 5 episode of Raw, Phoenix defeated Eve Torres to earn another title shot at the Night of Champions pay-per-view against Kelly Kelly. Phoenix then faced Kelly Kelly in her hometown Buffalo, New York in another loss to Kelly. On the September 19 episode of Raw, Kelly and Eve pinned The Divas of Doom after Eve pinned Natalya. On the September 23 episode of SmackDown, The Divas of Doom defeated The Chickbusters. On the September 26 episode of Raw, Beth Phoenix pinned Kelly in a tag team match, to earn another title shot at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view. On the September 30 episode of SmackDown, Kelly defeated Natalya, but was attacked by Beth before being mocked and put in Pin-Up-Strong by Natalya. At Hell in a Cell, Beth Phoenix defeated Kelly, after Natalya hit Kelly with the microphone to win her first WWE Divas Championship. The next night on the October 3 episode of Raw, The Divas of Doom faced Kelly and Eve ending in a no contest after Kelly Kelly attacked Beth Phoenix. Beth Phoenix defeated Alicia Fox in a non-title match on the October 7 episode of SmackDown. After the match, Fox was put in the Pin-Up-Strong by Natalya. On the October 14 episode of SmackDown, Phoenix defeated Kelly. On the October 17 episode of Raw, Natalya was accompanied by Phoenix who was on commentary in a match against Eve who was accompanied by Kelly Kelly in a losing effort. After the match, it was announced that Phoenix would defend the Divas Championship against Eve at the Vengeance pay-per-view. On the October 21 episode of SmackDown, The Divas of Doom held a segment with Eve, which ended with Eve shoving Phoenix down and escaping from the ring. At the Vengeance pay-per-view, Phoenix defeated Eve to retain the Divas Championship. On the October 23 episode of Raw, Phoenix was on commentary supporting Natalya in a match against Alicia Fox in a losing effort. On the November 14 episode of Raw, Phoenix accompanied Natalya in a lossing effort to Kelly Kelly. On the November 18 episode of SmackDown, The Divas of Doom defeated The Chickbusters. At the Survivor Series pay-per-view, Natalya accompanied Beth Phoenix to a successful lumberjill Divas Championship match against Eve. The Divas of Doom returned to the November 25 episode of Smackdown, in a victory over The Chickbusters. On the December 5 episode of Raw, The Divas of Doom lost a tag team match against Eve and Kelly Kelly, who were both accompanied by Alicia Fox. On the December 9 episode of SmackDown, the Divas of Doom again defeated The Chickbusters in tag team action, and after the match ended, Kaitlyn turned villainous and left AJ to join Phoenix and Natalya. However, WWE cut the match and Kaitlyn's heel turn from the broadcast. At the 2011 Slammy Awards, Beth Phoenix tried to steal Kelly Kelly's "Divalicious Moment of the Year" award; but was slapped by Kelly, and failed to take her award. On the December 19 edition of Raw, Beth was defeated by Alicia Fox in a non-title match, getting a minor injury after the match. Phoenix then made her in-ring return on the January 26 episode of WWE Superstars defeating Brie Bella in a singles match. At the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, the Divas of Doom competed in an eight diva tag team match with The Bella Twins and defeating the team of Eve, Kelly, Fox, and Tamina. The next night on the January 30 edition of Raw, Phoenix successfully defended her Divas Championship against Eve. At the Elimination Chamber 2012 she successfully defended her championship against Tamina Snuka. Phoenix lost the Divas Championship to Nikki Bella on the April 23 edition of Raw in a Lumberjill match after suffering an ankle injury. She later left WWE in October 2012 for family reasons and was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame on February 27 2017 by Natalya. The Divas of Doom reunited in 2019 at the Fastlane pay-per-view when Phoenix and Natalya came to the aid of Bayley and Sasha Banks (The Boss 'n' Hug Connection) when they were attacked by Nia Jax and Tamina after their WWE Women's Tag Team Championship match of which Phoenix was a commentator. On the March 18th episode of Raw, Phoenix announced that she is coming out of retirement to reunite with Natalya and challenge Banks and Bayley for the Women's Tag Team Championship at WrestleMania 35. On March 25th it was announced that Phoenix and Natalya would compete in a Fatal Four Way match at WrestleMania 35 against The Boss 'n' Hug Connection, Jax & Tamina, and The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) At WrestleMania, Phoenix and Natalya failed to win the Women's Tag Team Championship after Phoenix who hit the Glam Slam on Bayley didn't realize that she was tagged out and was thrown to the outside of the ring allowing Billie Kay to pin Bayley for the win. In wrestling *'Beth Phoenix's finishing moves' **''Glam Slam'' *'Natalya's finishing moves' **Sharpshooter *'Tag-team signature moves' **''Pin-Up-Strong'' (Modified surfboard into a Double wrist lock) **Double wheelbarrow drop **Double delayed vertical suplex *'Entrance themes' **"Glamazon" by Jim Johnston Championship accomplisments *'WWE' **WWE Divas Championship — Beth Phoenix (1 time), Natalya (1 time) External links * Profile Category:Female teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2011 debuts Category:2012 disbandments